


luctus

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, suicide by cop, ugly laughter and sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: leo grieves ; takes breaths and moves on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha im sorry ( no im not )

His fingers linger on the hilt of Siegfried. His brother is to be buried without his crown and his sword. Leo made sure that he was buried in his finest – assuring that in death Marx can be free of their father's grasp. Even if it wasn't their father for most of their lives. 

He had been blind to the truth and Leo hates it. He hates that the brother he idolizes – idolized - had abandoned all sense of justice and pursued their father's ideals. Leo sighed, looking at the two things that are to be kept from his grave. Leo insists on wearing his brother's crown when he takes the throne. It is a prince's crown, but he would rather have the weight of someone he loves instead of someone that made his life hell. He knows that he will have to wear Garon's crown – but he wants to wear his brother's instead.

Formality be damned. 

Marx and Elise's retainers stay in the castle - Effie eats more than she did, throwing herself into her work outs so that she can forget and Arthur remains as unlucky as always but he tries to help her ; Laslow remains on bed rest, he took a serious wound to the chest fighting for his lord. Peri seems to have become so mournful that she hasn't killed anyone - she's too withdrawn. Leo knows her pain. 

He sets Siegfried aside, opening a tome and feeling his heart clench. Elise's wound had been stitched up, her body cleaned by embalmers. Leo plans for lilies to be placed in their coffins and his heart stings with every breath. He needs to grieve but he also needs to move on. He has a country to lead and he cannot dwell on this pain forever. 

He must move, even if his blood is thick sludge in his veins, and all he wishes for is death himself. He cannot bring himself to do it – he knows his death could be quick – painless. But with every vial upon his lips or dagger tip against his chest – he cannot do it. Leo is unable to pull the final move that would spell his end. 

Leo wants to be free of his pain, but his pain will last forever. He hates it, but it is the truth he must now bear.


End file.
